jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Takato Matsuda
Takato Matsuda '(松田 ''Matsuda Takato) is one of the core protagonists of Digimon Tamers, a posthumous character occasionally mentioned in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown and the central protagonist of its prequel, Origins: The Story Before Then. A young adult who runs his parents' bakery, who also at the same time makes a living as a progressive manga artist at heart. Although he has shown affection towards his crush, Juri, he got drunk in a friend's party and unintentionally slept with Ruki, who became drunk after being forced by her friends, making him her unintentional lover and the biological father of Juno & Riku. Appearance General Appearance=His current appearance makes a distinguishable comparison to that during his younger years, as Takato has grown into an individual of above-average height and weight, maintaining an athletically slim build. He has brown hair, which has slightly grown and is usually kept in an unkempt manner, fair complexion, and red eyes. On the back of his neck is a small scar that was the result after being pierced by the Arrow. |-|Primary Attire=He seems to have a liking on blending both casual and classy into his own personal mix of clothing tastes. He dons a white, zippered jacket having a chain-like design around the collar, a zigzag decal is seen around the cuffs, and golden highlight coming from the shoulders, all the way down reaching his waist. A blue turtleneck, a pair of black baggy pants fastened by a black-and-red colored belt, and adding the finishing touches to his attire are blue sneakers with a clear, yellowish-gold lining and sole. While tending his duties as a baker, he discards the jacket and a white apron takes its place. The a clear symbol of the Digital Hazard in black Personality A decent fraction of his attitude during his younger years is still retained, even as a fully matured young man. Kind and courteous, his simple and positive attitude greatly pleases the customers he's serving with in his bakery, even leaving behind a small amount of change as a tip because of how he interacts with them. Takato is very patient and tolerable to others, even a negative remark hurled directly at him won't even make him flinch. Abilities & Powers '''Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ... Personal Attributes: * Unbreakable Determination: Takato's prominent trait are his latent perseverance and steadfast determination amidst situations which may seem to be hopeless to be resolved. When push comes to shove, he can ignore a significant amount of physical pain for an indefinite period, allowing him to continue the fight without worrying over his grave condition, although he's still spooked about having his body grotesquely altered by a Stand ability in his first encounter. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Takato has displayed fluid capacity in hand-to-hand combat in spite of having little experience about it, even with the help of his best friend, Lee. He was able to defend himself from a group of thugs, using stolen military-grade melee weapons no less, then amplified the force of his blows with his Stand's powers. * Augmented Senses: A sort of blessing he received after obtaining his Stand. * Skillful Draftsmanship: All those years drawing fanart relating to that of Digimon had made a significant impact to his drawing skills, thoroughly developing it into a fine degree where he was able to sell some of his visually-appealing arts online at a fair price. It also motivated him to work double-time as a small scale manga artist. Category:Male Category:Main Protagonist Category:Crossover Category:Deceased characters Category:Stand users